Talk:Ebon Hawk
Hah. A nod to KOTOR. :) Read Wikipedia:Ebon hawk if you are unfamiliar. --Karlos 08:14, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Not every skill on the game with something in common with something else is deliberate. Ebon Hawk seems like a sensible earth projectile name to me. It just seems to me that most guildwiki users are to fast to try find something a skill is related to, when it could just be concidence about the name or a very obscure reference. :An article to go along with this egg would be super.-Onlyashadow 08:29, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :What is this? KOTOR ftw ^^ — Skuld 09:05, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::An ele Earth skill I assume, check here. --Karlos 09:13, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Created the article with some links, like the Enadiz Headbutt article. I'm a KoToR fan, too. I assume it's an earth skill, since Ebon is used for earth damage mods. Perhaps an earth version of Phoenix ? Bubbinska 02:12, 22 September 2006 (CDT) It's good because it's Weakness in the Earth line. However, you do need to hit a moving foe, unlike Enervating Charge or Enfeeble.193.61.111.50 09:25, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I agree with having weakness on the earth line as a major boon, but it seems like the long casting time+recharge, and the requirements nerf it heavily. Why does it seem like the earth line has to meet more criteria than the other elements for conditions? Ebon Hawk+Glowstone is a very good combo. Duncan Dragoon 13:56, 1 November 2006 (CST) :A pretty obvious combination followed by stoning.--Coloneh RIP 18:59, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Enervating Charge is an obvious combo with Stoning, but OH NO you have to get another attribute line that you should be comboing Earth with ANYWAY! Also, as a plus, it won't miss and is non-conditional --Gimmethegepgun 22:10, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Actually, Air combines with Water. --Spark 12:58, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::All the elements combo with each other in some way shape or form. Fire is meant to be used with some AoE water hexes (like Deep Freeze and Ice Spikes) so the enemies can't get out of the way of DoT AoE fire has, and also there's Steam. Air provides some status and other things for earth (enervating charge/stoning, whirlwind/aftershock, shock/aftershock, gale/ash blast), and also there's of course Iron Mist. Water also combos with air, with freezing gust/any water hex, lightning touch, arc lightning. Water and earth, umm... well I guess you can give yourself a nice block chance on everything with Swirling Aura and Magnetic Aura, or get really nice armor with armor of earth and one of the 3 water armor increases. Air and fire, maybe whirlwind with bed of coals up, not much here. Fire and earth, not much either, though earth does have some very powerful DoT AoE spells (Sandstorm for instance) --Gimmethegepgun 23:39, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Just a small note comparing comboing this with other earth over comboing with enervating charge. Enervating charge takes 1 second, this takes two. Enervating charge deal less damage, even if the attributes are the same. Anyway, my opinion has been that in RA and TA, an elementalist isn't the main damage dealer, but someone that can snare and essentially be a useful tool (swiss army knife comes to mind), by using the non-fire attributes. None of the fire spells knockdown, blind, weaken, slow down, or otherwise make the target easier for the team to kill, with the exception of dealing more damage than the other lines of magic. :edit: forgot about meteor and meteor shower. StatMan 00:36, 7 September 2007 (CDT) The fact that this and stoning and so on have the same attribute compensates nearly all other things. If you just used EC, you either divert AP from earth magic or you do little damage for 10 energy and also do not benefit from earth attune. If you wanted snares or to be a versilitile person, you would like choose either pure air or water magic. Also fire magic has the most AoE and high-hitter spells as well some of the most energy-efficent spells, damage for energy wise. Flechette 00:50, 7 September 2007 (CDT) The 'while attacking' part has really given this skill a boost. It is now viable in PvP, since it now has a 75% chance to weaken melee characters. :I'd give it more than 75%, the only time a melee characater is still and not attacking is when they're buffing, and that's only really a dervish thing. --Ckal Ktak 17:07, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::The casttime on this is long....if I see an ele casting it, I just stop attacking for about half a sec and the weakness doesn't apply. P A R A S I T I C 14:45, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Nightfall? This is a Nightfall only skill? What? Have I hallucinated using it before Nightfall or something? Rubikon 07:13, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :I guess so. Check Kaineng Center, and Ember Light Camp, if you don't think it's true. EH trivia Can someone just go to the official wiki and ask? It's been added and reverted so many times. Mr IP 19:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I actually checked the ebon hawk talk page and it is indeed a reference to KOTOR. Mr IP 19:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well whatever then. 19:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) buff 1 second cast and unconditional weakness makes it much more decent--Relyk 02:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Where do I see a history of skills? Like what they were like before. --Birchwooda Treehug 18:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :First, click http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Ebon_Hawk&action=edit edit skill details (it's right above the infobox), then check the history from there. --Macros 18:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Or look up Ebon Hawk using the Guild Wars wiki, skill history works properly there. Not sure why it's broken here. :::It's not broken. The reason why the history isn't on this page is because a long time ago we switched to separate skill templates, making it so that the actual change is on another page, not here. I believe it's so that it's easy to distinguish edits to the skill description and stuff from edits to the rest of the page --Gimmethegepgun 08:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great, thanks - makes comparing easier too. --Birchwooda Treehug 12:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC)